A technology configured such that a first antenna section and a second antenna section are embedded and the high-order secondary resonance point of a first useful frequency band that is a useful frequency band of the first antenna section does not overlap with a second useful frequency band that is a useful frequency band of the second antenna section is suggested. The technology reduces the affection to the second antenna section caused by the high-order secondary resonance point of the first antenna section.
A novel configuration in which the high-order secondary resonance point of the first antenna section does not overlap with the useful frequency band of the second antenna section is desired.